1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water and energy conservation system and, more particularly, to a thermostatically controlled reservoir for saving clean water normally wasted as a hot water faucet is turned on and the cold water retained in the lines between the water heating system and the faucet is drained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional plumbing system including a water heating system and hot and cold water faucets, it is a well known fact that water is retained in the hot water line between the water heating system and the hot water faucet and that with time, this water cools down. As a result, when one wants hot water, the usual procedure is to turn on the hot water faucet and to wait while the water retained in the hot water line between the water heating system and the faucet is drained. At this time, the water suddenly becomes hot, sometimes too hot, resulting in a burn hazard. In any event, the water which drains from the faucet until the water becomes hot is wasted.
In the past, this source of wasted water received little attention because water seemed to be a limitless commodity. In fact, the existing systems designed to solve the problem were concerned more with the inconvenience of waiting for the water to become hot than the waste of water. Specifically, it has been known to use a closed circuit water circulation system activated by means of a continuously operating, electrically driven water pump which circulates the water from the water heating system through the pipe lines and back to the hot water system. With such a closed circuit system, one has instant hot water. Another alternative has been to provide a small coil heater and to incorporate this into the hot water plumbing immediately proceeding the hot water tap. This had the effect of heating the water until it became hot by itself.
Today, we have become very much aware of the fact that water is not an unlimited commodity. Neither is energy. Therefore, the conventional plumbing system which wastes the cold water is no longer acceptable. Furthermore, while both systems described above which provide instant hot water do indeed save water, they do it at the expense of a significant amount of energy. Additionally, both of these systems are expensive to install, operate, and maintain.